1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitting apparatus, a stereoscopic image data transmitting method, a receiving apparatus and a stereoscopic image data receiving method, and, particularly, to a transmitting apparatus that transmits stereoscopic image data containing left-eye image data and right-eye image data for displaying a stereoscopic image or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an interface such as a high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) has been gaining popularity as a communication interface that transmits at high speed a digital video signal, namely a non-compressed (baseband) video signal (image data), and a digital audio signal (audio data) accompanying the video signal from a game machine, a digital versatile disc (DVD) recorder, a set-top box or another audio-visual (AV) source to a TV set, a projector or another display, for example. The details of HDMI standard are described in High-Definition Multimedia Interface Specification Version 1.3a, Nov. 10, 2006, for example.